1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser machining apparatus for repeatedly machining a sheet-like workpiece by positioning and fixing the sheet-like workpiece on a machining area on a movable table and by relatively moving the movable table and laser machining means.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-246479 has disclosed a sort of laser machining apparatus comprising a movable table on which an area-to-be-machined a sheet-like workpiece is fixed and which is movable in three axial directions. A laser beam irradiating means is provided for irradiating a laser beam to the flexible printed board. A roll-out unit is disposed on one side of the machining apparatus for rolling out a non-machined flexible printed board rolled up in a roll. A take-up unit is disposed on the other side of the machining apparatus and is for taking up the flexible printed board whose machining has been finished so that the sheet-like workpiece forms a certain length of free loops (sag) between the machining apparatus and the roll-out unit and between the machining apparatus and the take-up unit, respectively, to allow the movable table to move during machining.
However, the apparatus has had a problem that its overall installation area is large because there has to be an enough distance between the machining apparatus and the roll-out unit, and between the machining apparatus and the take-up unit in order to prevent the flexible printed board from being damaged by a twist or the like caused when the movable table moves during machining.